The invention concerns a thermal center flight indicator for gliders which use thermals by flying circles. Methods and devices for finding thermals have been published with DE-4035311C1 and DE-4134633A1. It is the goal of these inventions to improve the use of thermals for gliders by indicating such thermal areas for the pilot before the glider reaches them. These proposed solutions would indeed improve the usability of such thermal energy if they could be turned into reality in a technical way.
It is well-known that, even after finding a thermal, it is difficult for the pilot to find out where the maximum strength of the thermal is. The following search causes loss of time and may also cause the loss of the thermal.
The present invention has the goal of providing a method and an apparatus which assists the pilot when searching the center of the thermal. It is meant to improve the use of thermals with means which are actually available today.